Hard Levels/Gallery/Reality/6
World 23= Level 1431 Reality.png|16 moves for 18 ingredients! You get an idea. Level 1433 Reality Buffed 2nd Web.png|12 moves for 195k points. Hope you get the idea. Level 1434 2nd Buffed.png|A half amount of moves for this level? You get an idea to defeat magic mixers. Level 1437 Reality 20 moves.png|40 or 30 moves may be fine. How about 20 moves? Level 1438 Reality.png|There is a bomb surrounded by blockers, especially thick icings hindering the keys. Level 1440 Reality.png|Quadrant levels are never easy. Do you (King) want to make this even harder by adding one isolated spaces??? Level 1441 Reality.png|You have only 8 moves, if cascades happen where ingredients are located, it will be troublesome. Level 1442 Reality Buffed.png|The magic mixers should be destroyed in order to bring down the ingredients safely. Level 1444 Reality.png|You have only a few moves to destroy the blockers which also contain double jellies. Six colours presence should be challenging. Level 1445 Reality Buffed.png|One double jelly per move? I am not sure if this level is too hard to pass. Level 1446 Reality.png|Swirl infestation happens here. Level 1447 Reality.png|The first blocker order level, but it seems challenging because you have to collect other blockers than icing as well. Level 1448 Reality.png|It is a pandora box of blockers. Are you ready? Level 1448 Reality Buffed.png|And we have fewer moves. Level 1449 Reality Buffed.png|Can you clear the path of ingredients in time? Level 1451 Reality.png|Adding layers of problem for the players. L 1452 M V1.png|It was a nemesis for mobile players. Luckily it only existed for a few days. Level 1454 Reality Buffed.png|Can you get the chocolate in time? Level 1455 Reality.png|The invasion of liquorice swirls hinder your clearing jelly progress. Level 1457 Reality.png|Be careful not to destroy all the magic mixers. They are essential for your objective. Level 1458 Reality.png|A harder version of level 265. Level 1459 Reality.png|Liquorice infestation if you don't clear magic mixers fast. Level 1460 Reality Buffed Before.png|Many blockers to clear in 25 moves and you have to wait for chocolate that will steal your precious spaces. Level 1462 Reality Buffed.png|If you think 40 moves be a bit scarce, consider again with 28 moves. Level 1465 Reality Buffed.png|Keys are in isolated spaces, will take time to be collected, as they lie on the belt. Level 1466 Reality Buffed.png|You have to destroy all the icing in this level. Level 1467 Unreleased Version.png|Five colours and 45 moves may look bad. Level 1467 Reality Buffed.png|20 fewer moves even with one less colour does not make much difference. Level 1467 Reality 3rd Version.png|Only 44% of moves does not make sense even with a colour removed. Level 1468 Reality Buffed.png|The magic mixers are a distraction, and once ruined, candy bombs are a distraction this time. Level 1469 Reality.png|Too few moves with six colours and many blockers make the players crazy! Level 1470 Unreleased Version.png|Reaching the keys is not easy with this board and six colours. Level 1470 Reality Buffed.png|And we have a fewer moves version with one colour removed. (Official version) Level 1472 Reality.png|Seems it is challenging to collect all the blockers on the board, with that awkward board shape. Level 1473 Reality.png|The I stands for insane! Level 1474 Reality 3nd Version.png|The locked chocolates are a hindrance to let ingredients go down the mystery candies' area. It would be troublesome if the mystery candy contains blockers. |-| 24= Level 1477 Reality.png|There are many protections for swirls spawn and 50 of them must be collected as order. Level 1479 Reality.png|A tower of powerful blockers that are too powerful that 5 colours cannot dilute that. Level 1481 Reality.png|How insane will you get failing over 400 times desperately to break six popcorn along with locked chocolate in the way with the holes?! Level 1482 Reality before.png|Six colours on this level and the hot bombs will kill you... Level 1485 Reality.png|The outlined candy bombs and hard-to-reach magic mixers makes matters worse. Level 1487 Reality.png|There are icing hindering the ingredients' path, as well as the threateners - the candy bombs. L1486 M V1.png|Mobile players get this nemesis twice. Level 1488 Reality.png|The popcorns in the top are very hard to clear even with 4 candy colours. Level 1489 Reality.png|Magic mixer highly protected by hard to clear blockers. Level 1490 Reality.png|Mobile players suffer hardness and madness level on this part 2. Level 1491 Reality.png|Fulfilling the orders with 6 colours and 35 moves should be challenging. Level 1492 Reality.png|Too thick icings and six colours makes it too hard to clear the path. Level 1493 Reality.png|Popcorn surrounded by magic mixers is not a good idea. Level 1494 Reality Buffed.png|Too few moves and magic mixers block the ingredients and candies... Level 1496 Reality.png|The key collecting process seems difficult to be done with only 22 moves. Level 1497 Reality.png|18 moves with these icing layers. Good luck. Level 1497 Reality Buffed.png|18 moves with these more thick icing layers. Level 1500 Reality.png|Who puts magic mixers in the narrow shafts? Level 1501 Reality.png|Sugar chests reduce the amount of spaces and sugar keys are hard to reach with a high target score. Level 1502 Reality.png|Making double colour bomb combination is already not easy, and now you have to wait for enough chocolate! Level 1503 Reality Buffed.png|Only 15 moves to collect 4 ingredients with bomb infestation? Level 1505 Reality.png|Too many icing squares in the escape route! Level 1506 Reality.png|Five extra colour bombs with the board like this and 30 moves. Is it doable? Level 1507 Reality.png|The popcorns are hard to reach. Level 1511 Reality.png|Not enough moves and the wheel is useless! Level 1513 Reality Buffed.png|12 more swirls to fulfil should came from magic mixers, which distracts your progress of collecting other orders required to be fulfilled as well. Level 1514 Reality.png|Do you have enough moves for the obstacles? Level 1518 Reality.png|Spots are hard to reach, not to mention many powerful blockers. Level 1520 Reality.png|No strategy. All you need is brute force. |-| 25= Level 1521 Reality.png|Besieged from the beginning. Level 1525 Reality.png|Can you reach the very far high target score like this in time? Level 1526 Reality buffed.png|Once there were enough moves... Level 1528 Reality.png|Red magic mixer, green magic mixer... Level 1529 Reality.png|If you are patient with only 18 moves... Level 1529 Reality V2.png|With even fewer moves, watch carefully for the shortcut. Level 1530 Reality V2.png|Not just "2 fewer moves", there is icing madness! Level 1531 Reality.png|Just removing these blockers are not enough. You have to wait for chocolate. Level 1532 Reality.png|Miss it and it is all over again. Level 1533 Reality.png|Is this something got reversed? Level 1534 Reality Buffed.png|Too limited spaces and moves. Either win or lose depends on mystery candies. Level 1535 Reality V2.png|7 more moves for another cherry, is it enough? Level 1536.png|This is only the beginning... Level 1537 Reality.png|Icing madness! Hope you can get at least 2 colour bomb combos. Level 1538 Reality.png|You have to find many points in this house ready to collapse! Level 1539 Reality.png|And the escape routes are stuck! Level 1540 Reality Buffed.png|Popcorns are not enough for colour bombs required and red and blue candies order madness with only 32 moves? Level 1541 Reality.png|Did someone say "bomb", on a six-coloured narrow board? Level 1543 Reality.png|The order is a lie - you need more than three double combinations. Level 1544 Reality.png|Look at the board, and look at the score. You get the idea. Level 1545 Reality.png|Mystery candy roulette Level 1546 Unreleased Version.png|Who designed the upper right corner? Level 1548 Reality.png|Pray for the mystery candies... Level 1549 Reality.png|Twice the fragile work, with unstable bombs! Level 1550 Reality Buffed.png|Only 15 moves to collect both ingredients with icing madness? You get an idea. Level 1556 Reality.png|Popcorn madness located in the minor board and a candy frog couldn't help much. Level 1559 Reality.png|One striped candy per move, with six colours? Level 1559 Reality Buffed.png|With only 40 moves, many colour bomb + striped candy combinations are needed. Level 1560 Reality.png|Nothing can be worse than having bombs among many blockers and six colours. Level 1561 Reality Buffed.png|Hope the ingredients don't start from the stuck zones. Level 1563 Reality.png|Is the order bombs instead of chocolate? Level 1565 Reality Buffed.png|Too tough blockers like this? You get an idea. |-| 26= Level 1567 Reality.png|Unlocking all the sugar chests may not be an easy task. Level 1568 Reality.png|Good luck clearing the path. Level 1570 Reality.png|Too much marmalade with coward spawners behind! Level 1571 Reality.png|Another mystery candy prayer to make. Level 1572 Reality.png|Did someone say "unlucky candies" when there are so few moves? Level 1573 Reality.png|Ingredient exits located in a board with small spaces is already hard then add some liquorice madness. Level 1574 Reality.png|Number 7 not always means lucky that this level is easy to pass. Level 1575 Reality.png|Six-coloured time level with a limited board. You get the idea. L 1575 M V1.png|We could have a worse start. Level 1577 Reality.png|It is hard to get through this chocolate madness and add 6 candy colours to the problem Level 1578 Reality.png|The ingredients have to pass a long line of destruction. Level 1578 Reality Buffed.png|The blockers completely hinder the lane for the ingredients to pass through. Level 1579 Reality.png|Limited moves with high target score, and locked bombs in the top column! Level 1580 Reality.png|Haiz...chocolate madness (again) in a six colour board (again) Level 1581 Reality.png|Too much trash from the beginning! Level 1583 Reality Buffed.png|Having isolated double jellies is already annoying, and then add marmalade! Level 1584 Reality.png|In a narrow six-coloured board, a bit of chocolate can be disastrous! Level 1585 Reality.png|Oh come on not again with these timed levels that has many blockers. Level 1586 Reality Buffed.png|Hope the conveyor belt crush everything easily. Level 1587 Reality.png|Easily into stuck zones in a hurry. Level 1588 Reality.png|It is hard to earn points with very restricted board at the beginning. Level 1589 Reality Redesigned.png|The board being seperated makes a BIG difference. Level 1590 Reality.png|Can anyone reach the score without unleashing marmalade flood? Level 1591 Reality.png|Too crowded and not enough moves again! L 1591 M V1.png|Crowded in different corners. Level 1594 Reality Buffed.png|More trash and less time. Level 1596 Reality Buffed.png|You have only 25 moves to clear all the jellies, and there are 6 colours and locked chocolate spawners. Level 1597 Reality Buffed.png|Can you clear the path in time? L 1597 M V1.png|Even with 40 moves and mystery candies, the confined board and the isolated icing, especially the thick ones, would really matter how difficult it is. Level 1598 Reality.png|You only have 15 moves to complete the wrapped candies and blocker orders. Level 1599 Reality Buffed.png|The magic mixer is there to distract you from clearing jellies nearby to it. Level 1600 Reality.png|Aim the wheels at correct directions... L 1601 M V1.png|If 40 chocolates in 38 moves in mobile version is nearly impossible, what about 60. L 1601 M V2.png|So many complaints from Google Play comments that they earned a special version. Level 1602 Reality.png|For when bombs are the necessary evil. Level 1603 Reality Buffed.png|Can you make 20 striped candies in time? Level 1604 Reality.png|If not for the highest cherry... Level 1606 Reality.png|Even after removing the magic mixer, it is still too narrow. Level 1607 Reality Buffed.png|35 moves is a bit not enough. How about 23 moves instead? Level 1608 Reality.png|Green candies, tick, blue candies, tick, the chocolate... Level 1609 Reality.png|Praying for mystery candies is not effective.... Level 1609 Reality Buffed.png|....and worse. King should nerf instead of buff! Level 1610 Reality Buffed.png|One more colour and everything sticks. Chocolate suffering madness on this level. Category:Galleries